Input devices, including touch sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or proximity sensor devices), as well as fingerprint sensor devices, are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. Touch sensor devices typically include a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the touch sensor device determines the presence, location, force, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Touch sensor devices may be used to allow a user to provide user input to interact with the electronic system. Fingerprint sensor devices also typically include a sensing region in which the fingerprint sensor device determines presence, location, motion, and/or features of a fingerprint or partial fingerprint. Finger print sensor devices may be used for purposes relating to user authentication or identification of a user.
Touch sensor devices and fingerprint sensor devices may thus be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, touch sensor devices and fingerprint sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems such as opaque touchpads and fingerprint readers integrated in or peripheral to notebook or desktop computers. Touch sensor devices and fingerprint sensors are also often used in smaller computing systems such as touch screens integrated in mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets.